Adopted
by Angel Magic08
Summary: Harry Potter meets the Charmed Ones. Title explains it all. I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe sighed, leaving another day of hard work. It was late when she finally got home in time for another demon attack and to help her sisters out. It was nearly two weeks after they had finally killed her evil ex-husband for good.

"Oh, I know that look," said Paige.

"This is getting old," said her older half-sister.

"Oh, come on. You are just saying that, Phoebe. Maybe you need a vacation from magic and fighting demons."

"Well. Maybe I just need a different life."

"Okay. What's the matter?" said Piper entering the room with Wyatt in her hip. Her eyes dance from one little sister to the other.

"Phoebe needs a vacation," explain Paige, smiling.

"Oh. No. I don't," said Phoebe.

"You know what, Phoebe, you don't look too good. Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I'm not feeling si…"

Phoebe sat down on the sofa, hard.

"Phoebe!" yelled both of her sisters as she fainted.

* * *

Voldemort was happy, oh so very happy. He studied his captive on the ground, carefully. His death eaters all laugh, seeing that his plan to capture the boy had gone well and without any of the Order to stop his plans. Slipping the boy out from under Dumbledore's nose was simple.

"Hello, Harry Potter. It's my turn to teach you now…"

Phoebe woke, hours later, scary her sisters and Leo.

"Phoebe, how do you feel?" ask Piper, giving her sister a look of 'you better tell the truth.'

"Fine."

"Fine? Phoebe, you fainted!" said Paige, nearly yelling.

"Now, Paige," said Piper.

"Maybe it's just because you have been working really hard lately," said Leo, looking at his sister in-law.

"That could be it," said Paige.

"That does it," said Piper, "You are staying home from work tomorrow and having a day off."

"But…"

"No buts."

* * *

Harry pulled himself against the wall of the cell. Dry blood rested on his arms, face, neck, and legs. To make matters worse, a chain around his neck held him to the wall. He closed his eyes, deciding that whatever Voldemort had plan, Harry would have to be ready. Sighing he allow himself to fell asleep, slipping into a dream about blue lights and moving hands.

* * *

Phoebe sighed, just finishing calling Alisa to tell her to Phoebe was not coming into work today. To her surprise, her boss seems to agree with that idea. So now Phoebe was at home with Piper and Wyatt.

"Where's Paige?" ask Phoebe, entering the kitchen.

"She's at magic school."

"Oh."

"Oh?" repeated Piper, "Phoebe, will you please slow down some. You are over work. Maybe that's the reason why you fainted last night."

Crash!

"What in the world?" said Piper, running into the hallway with Phoebe following her. The two witches came across a screeching, bloody white owl, flying around the room. Paige orb in.

"Great! Now we have attacking owls," she said, looking annoyed. Piper freeze it, noticing a red book in its claw. Quickly she slips it from the bird, flipping it open to reveal a moving picture of a mother, father, and a little boy. Beside that one was another of two boys and a girl. Paige looks over her sister's shoulder.

"Are these pictures moving or am I just seeing things?"

"What?" said Phoebe, pulling the book from her sister's hand, letting out a gasp, getting lost in a premonition.

_A boy with a chain around his neck and blood running from injuries, screamed. Another voice was heard, yelling something before laughing as the boy scream again._

Phoebe nearly drop the book, gasping. She look at her sisters.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" ask Piper. Her sister pointed at the book, at the picture of the teens.

"Someone is hurting that boy…They are torturing him."

"Have you find him yet?" ask Piper, looking up from the Book of Shadows at her sister, Paige who was srcy for the boy. Beside Paige, was the owl, which was now calmed down. Phoebe stared into outer space at the book of moving pictures.

"Not yet," said Paige, changing maps, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe snap back out of her trance, turning to face her sisters.

"I'm worry. What if we get there and he's dead?"

Paige glances at Piper.

* * *

Harry cocks his head to the side as something happen in front of his cell. Weakly he listens to the voices.

"Lord Voldemort wants…"

Boom!

"Did you kill them, Piper?" ask a female voice.

"No. Only wounded them. They are humans, right?"

Harry nearly gag when something happen to the door. Three women stand there, looking around in the darkness for any more of Voldemort's death eaters. The oldest one had long brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail while the next woman had the shortest hair. The third was paler then the first two with a rust red color hair. Harry felt his eyes close by themselves as he went limp.

Piper stared shock at the teen boy. He was a mess, having seen them enter the room, he went limp. The chain on his neck hold against the wall. The boy was barely sixteen. Piper felt a wave of worry cross over her, making her think like a mother as they rush in. She quickly free him of the chain, as Paige prepare to orb them out. Returning to the manor, Phoebe was in shock at what she could see.

"Leo!" yelled Piper. The whitelighter came running out of the kitchen, Wyatt in his arms.

"What happen?"

"Questions later. Hurry and heal him now!" said Piper. Leo handed Wyatt to Paige, leaning forward to heal the teen. Once he was healed, Piper reaches forward, pushing his nearly black hair away from his forehead, revealing a lighting shape scar.

"He should wake up soon," said Leo, studying the boy.

"How long do you think he was there?" ask Phoebe.

* * *

Harry groaned, hearing voices. His throat felt dry, struggling to open his lidded eyes.

"…Can't be demons. Darklighters or warlocks?"

"It does not make any sense," said another female voice, "We'll have to see what the elders know about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy :) Sorry it took so long. I hate my internet. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't. I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

_Elders? Darklighters? Demons? Warlocks? What in the world?_

Harry glance between the three women and the man in front of him, trying to decided if it was just another dream or if they were Voldemort's Death Eaters. He received his answer when the woman with pale skin ask him his name, where he receive his scar, and why that man had capture him. The serious woman and the short hair woman scowled the pale skin one. _I'm in a house of crazy people._

"I'll go speak with the Elders now," said the man, walking out of the room.

"Alright. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bulgur," said Harry.

"A what?" said the pale one.

"What your name?" ask the serious woman.

"Harry Potter."

"You were lucky, Harry. I'm Phoebe. That's Paige and Piper. Oh, and that's Wyatt over there," said Phoebe, pointing at her nephew in the play pen across the room, "That was Leo who just left. He's Piper's husband."

"Why did you save me from Voldemort?"

"I had a premonition about you. A snow owl bought a book of moving pictures to us and I touch it. We're witches."

"Have you been to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" repeated Paige, "What is that?"  
"It's a school for wizards and witches. I go there."

"Aren't wizards evil?" ask Paige to Phoebe.

"Could be a different type of magic," said Phoebe, "How old are you, Harry?"

"Sixteen."

"Well. Looks like you're staying here until one of your parents comes to get you," said Piper.

"They're dead."

"What?" said Phoebe.

"My parents are dead. Voldemort killed them when I was one. Where's Hedwig? I'll send a letter to my school. They'll have someone get me."

"Who do you live with?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"You don't like them?" suggested Phoebe from his tone of voice.

"They hate anything magic. It doesn't help that I'm a wizard."  
"Oh, joy," said Paige, "Piper, Phoebe, I get to go."

Paige orb out with Harry stareing after her.

"Alright," said Piper, glancing at Harry, "You come with me."

"Where?"  
"The kitchen. You need to eat something."

Harry don't complained, follow Piper into the kitchen. Phoebe pick Wyatt up from his playpen, following them as well.

"Tell us about yourself, Harry. Why does this Voldemort want to kill you?"

"I'm the Boy Who Live. Anyone who want up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters were killed. He tried to kill me but the spell backfired onto him."

"Ouch," said Phoebe, "So he's a mad wizard trying to kill any one in his way. Wonderful."

"Dumbledore could stop him. Dumbledore is the one Voldemort fears."

"So all you have to do is stay around this Dumbledore," said Piper.

"I can't. It's the summer right now. I have to go back to my aunt's and uncle's because of some blood protection spell Dumbledore put on. Dumbledore is my school's headmaster."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

While Harry was at the Charmed Ones' home, recovering. The Wizarding world was in an uproar, searching for him. Ron and Hermione were on the Hogwarts train, heading for the school after having a run in with Malfoy who decided that it would be a wonderful time to throw a party for Harry's disappearance, invited all of the Slytherins to join him by starting the party with taunting Harry's friends. The party in more ways then one ended with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny cursing the partygoers with a number of curses, most of them aim at Malfoy. After having finish cursing Malfoy, they find themselves trying to figure out a plan to find Harry, always coming up with no answer.

"What do you think, Piper?" said Phoebe, later that night.

"I'm not sure what to think," said Piper, looking at both of her sisters.

"I want to know why we have not heard about this evil wizard. Shouldn't this be in the Book of Shadows?"

"Harry told us that this is similar to what we are facing with the Source and demons. I'm surprise that he has never heard of demons or us until now."

"What do you think we can do?"

"For now?" ask Phoebe, "Wait until someone shows up for Harry and hopefully its not one of those Death Eaters."

* * *

_It was dark from what he could see. Someone was talking. The only question in his mind was who was talking and to whom where they talking to. Glancing around he saw that it was a place he had never seen before. There was nothing that he could do except to go looking for the voice. Following the sound, he was surprise to a growing light, allowing him to see that he was in a cave or some kind of weird tunnel._

_"Kill them!"_

_A wave of laughter allow him to find the speakers. One being Voldemort, the only someone with red eyes…_

* * *

Harry sat up, with a cry, gasping. It felt like his head was going to explode due to the pain. The three sisters and the newly return whitelighter rush into the room, looking around, thinking that there could be demons somewhere in there who to relax once they saw that there were none.

"Harry, what's wrong?" ask Phoebe, turning to look at the sixteen year old.

"Voldemort and someone else are planning to kill someone."

"What do you mean?" ask Piper.

"I've been having visions of what Voldemort plans on doing. That's…That's how his Death Eaters kill my godfather. He sends me visions."

"Does this have anything to do with your scar?" ask Paige.

"Voldemort transfer some of his powers into me when he tried to kill me."

"Is there a reason why he failed to do that when you were younger? There has to be a very important piece why he did fail," said Piper, thinking.

"He failed because my mum die protecting me. Professor Dumbledore says it's because of some old magic."  
"Who did he order to kill?" said Paige.

"I don't know. Do you know anyone with red eyes?"  
"That can be any number of demons or warlocks," said Piper, "We'll have to check the Book of Shadows."  
Harry didn't have to ask what that was since the Charmed sisters had explain to him that they were witches that fought demons a number of times. This was nothing new to them. "I'll go look at Magic school," said Paige, "Maybe one of the books there has something on red eye demons."

"I'll go with you," said Phoebe.

Paige orb out of there with Phoebe, leaving Harry, Piper, and Leo there.

"You better go see what the Elders know about this," said Piper to Leo.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leo left.

"Harry, you better come upstairs with me."

Harry follows Piper upstairs to the attic, only stopping to get Wyatt. While Piper was looking though the Book of Shadows, she could watch both boys. Harry played with Wyatt, keeping both boys busy. Piper watches; sadden by the fact of Harry having to grow up with a cruel uncle, aunt, and cousin. Finding it sad that Harry had no happy memory of his parents.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter finish! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Piper glance over her shoulder at Harry and Wyatt, after having yet blown up another demon. Harry was watching the three sisters, his wand out, looking ready to fight if the demon had done something that would have taken the sisters by surprise. Wyatt stop crying when his mother lift him from the play pen. 

"So that's a demon?" ask Harry, "It remind me of Voldemort's Death Eaters and Dementers."

Piper smiled, before frowning from what the room look like. Paige was already at work, using her famous quick cleaning spell.

"Well, now that's that done," said Phoebe, "I have to get back to work. Paige, do you mind?"

"Sure."

The pair of sisters orb out, leaving.

* * *

"What do you mean that you have not find him yet?" demanded a very angry Hermione, glaring at the Order. For those who know Hermione's temper, it usually is a good idea to avoid her when she gets into one of her 'moods.' 

"Now, Hermione," said Mad Eye Moody, his eye spinning, "We are doing what we can to find him."

The Order had gather in Dumbledore's office to report that they had not find anything that could lead them to Harry's whereabouts. Ron's mother wish that none of the teens knew about this meeting but thanks to George and Fred, the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione force themselves into the meeting, wanting to know what happen to Harry. So far without any luck, searching every know place that the Death Eaters and Voldemort would met at in the late past and maybe future.

"Really, Hermione, we are doing the best we can here," said Lupid.

"Your best is not helping us very well," murmured the sixteen-year-old girl. Not wanting to talk with the Order any more, Hermione stormed out of Dumbledore's office with Ron and Ginny following her.

"Hermione," started Ron, nearly jumping back when the girl turn to him, still angry.

"We have to find him ourselves."

"…Okay…"  
"I don't think that they will allow us to try," said Hermione.

"This sucks," murmured Ron, glancing at Hermione. As usually she was trying to find Harry without any real success. Hermione glared at Ron, not saying a word. With every day that passes, she was getting more worry about finding Harry.

"Umm… Hermione? Is that Hedwig?"

Hermione turn just as the said snow white owl came flying towards them. A letter in her talons, landing beside them on the table, waiting for one of the two best friends to take the letter. Without another word, Hermione reach forward taking the letter, glancing at Ron to see if he had any idea who the letter could be from.

"It's from Harry!" cried Hermione, "It says that he is safe and with three sister witches and not to worry. He is unsure if he will be able to get to school and asks us to send Hedwig with his homework and notes so he can come back soon."

"Okay," said Ron, "I wonder who the witches are he is talking about."

"Let's go tell Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the order," said Hermione, already half way out of the door, excited that her friend was safe and no longer in any danger. Ron followed her out, thinking all the while about what everyone's reacts to this will be.

* * *

Harry was watching Wyatt while Piper made dinner in the kitchen. Both Phoebe and Paige return, each looking exhausted from a long day's work. Phoebe headed into the kitchen to help Piper. Leo orb in, smiling at his son and the teen watching him. 

"Hi, Leo!" said Harry.

"Hello, Harry," said Leo, picking up Wyatt, "No demon attacks today?"

"None except for this morning. Everyone is okay."

"Dinner's ready!" called Phoebe. A moment later they were gather around the table before anyone could eat A knock on the door sounded. Piper and Leo went to see who was at the door.

Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin stood outside of the Halliwell Manor, hopeing that they were at the right house. The door was open, revealing a couple.

"Can we help you?" said the woman, her lips in a tight line.

"Yes. I'm Bill Weasley," said the redhead, "Would there be a Harry Potter here?"

The woman frowned, "Come on."

The pair of wizards enter, looking around as the woman left the hallway, only to return with Harry and her sisters.

"Bill! Professor Lupin!"

"Call me Remus, Harry. I'm not your teacher any more."

"Friends of yours, Harry?" said Piper, trying to understood what was going on.

"Yes. We are," said Bill, now introducing himself to the witches, "I'm Bill Weasley. My youngest brother is in the same class as Harry. This is Remus Lupin."

"So you are both wizards like Harry?" said Phoebe.

"Yes," said Remus, "We are here to get Harry."

Piper frowned at that, as Leo step in.

"Would it be too much to ask if Harry stays here for a while? We believe that there is a demon after him as well as that wizard. Paige runs magic school."

"We would have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this," said Remus, "I don't think that he would mind. What do you think, Harry? Something different from having to save Hogwarts every year?"  
Harry shrugged, unsure.

"How about you think about it?" suggested Remus, smiling, "I'm sure that Dumbledore will let you as long as you have Hedwig fly your Hogwarts homework there."

"But magic is different here," started Harry.

"I'm sure that we can come up with something," said Phoebe.

"How about you join our staff, Mr. Lupin?" suggested Paige, seeing the Phoebe had taken a liking to Remus, "I'm sure that our staff could use someone with a different background."

"That's a great idea," said Harry.

"I don't think that would be wise," said Remus, "You see. I'm a werewolf. I bitten by a werewolf when I started at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure that we can work something out," said Leo.

"What about that potion, Remus?" suggested Bill.

"That only allows me to keep my sanity when I turn into a werewolf."

"We can help," said Phoebe, "I'm sure that making that potion will help both us and you."

"I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore about this," said Remus. Bill turn to them about addressing Remus.

"We'll return in two days with Dumbledore's answer."

* * *

Hurray! Another chapter done! Hope everyone like it! It take me forever to figure out what to do next with this story. I hope that the next chapter will be easier but I don't think it will be so bear with me. 


End file.
